Hate and Love
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Dua orang yang berbeda, yang akhirnya terikat satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka menyimpan rahasia kelam.. S.N, maybe N.S. YAOI, OOC, AU. Mind to RnR? HIATUS!
1. Minggu yang Buruk, Mimpi Buruk

Untuk merayakan SasuNaru day yang sangaat telat ! Hehehe...

Ide ini tercipta saat Natsu sedang menunggu guru yang akan masuk ke kelas, tapi gak dateng-dateng. Iseng aja nyoret-nyoret buku tentang ide fict baru, dan ide ini muncul begitu saja ! Hehehe...

Jadi... ENJOY !

.

Disclaimer : Ini semua, apapun caranya Natsu sabotase, tetap punyanya Kishimoto-sensi ! Tapi, kalau Hate and Love sih punyanya Natsu, hihihi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance dan Crime

Pair : SasuNaru, slight NaruHina dan beberapa pair lainnya :3

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke, dua orang yang tidak bisa tenang dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Mereka berdua ketua geng yang saling bermusuhan, bahkan berpuluh – puluh hukuman dari sang kepala sekolah tidak membuat mereka jera. Tapi, sepucuk surat wasiat dari ibu mereka berdua membuat hidup mereka berubah.

So... ENJOY !

.

Chapter 1 – Minggu yang Buruk, Mimpi Buruk

"Heh Dobe, menghalangi jalan saja !" kata seseorang dengan nada ketus.

Orang di depannya langsung menoleh, mendapati rivalnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis dan berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, si Teme rupanya. Ini jalan bebas, jadi terserahku lah !" jawabnya tak kalah ketus.

Orang yang di panggil Teme itu dengan kesal bersiap untuk membalas. Begitu juga orang yang dipanggil Dobe, siap menyerang. Mereka berdua berhenti saat mendengar suara lembut.

"Sudahlah Naruto, nanti kita telat. Jangan memulai pertengkaran di pagi hari," kata seorang gadis berambut lavender panjang dan berpupil lavender juga. Wajahnya yang lembut membuat sosok yang dipanggil Naruto itu tersenyum lembut juga.

"Terima kasih Hinata, nah mari kita pergi meninggalkan teme bodoh ini !" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, dan mereka pun berjalan pergi.

"Ck, usuratonkachi. Pagi – pagi sudah bikin mood orang jelek." Umpat Sasuke. Dalam hati, entah mengapa, ada perasaan kesal saat rivalnya itu tersenyum lembut untuk kekasihnya.

Dari pada membuang – buang waktu, Sasuke memilih beranjak dari tempatnya di pintu gerbang sekolah dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, ia sibuk memikirkan panggilan ke kantor pamannya, Paman Obito hari Sabtu nanti. Katanya sih, mau membacakan surat wasiat dari ibunya yang meniggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa di tunda 5 tahun ? Entahlah, Sasuke berfikir pamannya yang itu memang aneh.

BRAK !

Pintu terbuka dengan sadisnya, dan menampakkan Sasuke yang beraut wajah kesal karena keharusannya melewatkan akhir pekan di kantor pamannya dan juga pagi – pagi sudah bertemu dengan rivalnya yang paling menyebalkan.

Di dalam kelas, beberapa murid yang sudah datang menampilkan wajah kaget. Kaget, karena orang yang disebut _Prince Ice _bisa mendobrak pintu dengan kerasnya.

Sasuke menghiraukan tatapan bingung mereka, dan lalu beranjak kearah tempat duduknya, pojok kiri depan.

"Ada apa Sas ? Tumben orang sepertimu bisa emosi seperti itu," kata Neji mencibir.

Sasuke mendengus. "Diamlah Hyuuga, kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi sasaranku selanjutnya."

Neji tertawa. Kalau misalnya temannya yang satu itu sedang marah, siapapun menjadi sasarannya. Bahkan waktu itu kepala sekolahnya saja ia bentak. Dasar tukang ewa.

"Oke oke, aku mengerti." Neji berhenti tertawa setelah mendapat _death glare _ganas dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mendesah, lalu duduk dan mulai mendengarkan lagu dari mp4nya.

"Gara – gara Naruto ya ?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepas earphonenya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Ha ? Apa katamu ?"

Neji mendesah kesal. "Gara-gara Naruto ya ?" ulangnya.

"Kau 'kan memang sudah tahu." kata Sasuke ketus.

"Ck, bisa tidak sih kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja ? Walau mereka itu musuh, tapi tak perlu setiap hari toh ? Sepupu ku juga ada di pihak sana."

"Yah, susah tidak bertengkar dengannya. Idiot seperti itu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot itu, teme ?" tanya seseorang dengan suara datar, dingin dan mencekam. Mengalahkan suara Sasuke saat ia menggertak Neji tadi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke dan Neji berbalik. Dilihatnya rival mereka sedang bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu, menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Bukannya memang iya ?" tanya Sasuke mengejek.

Satu kelas –yang terbagi sebagai gank Kyuubi dengan ketua Naruto, gank Sharingan dengan ketua Sasuke, dan yang tidak ikut keduanya- bersiap-siap menghadapi kemungkinan bahwa kedua musuh bebuyutan itu akan perperang. Sasuke pun sudah memprediksi hal itu.

Tapi, yang didapat mereka adalah Naruto melangkah pelan menuju tempat duduknya, meletakkan tasnya dengan pelan dan lalu duduk menghadap jendela. Seluruh murid yang ada di sana melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hoy, Nar, tumben kau tidak membalas !" seru Kiba dari depan kelas, cukup terdengar ke seluruh penjuru.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kiba dengan pandangan hampa. "Sekarang tanggal tigapuluh bulan ketujuh, aku baru ingat." Katanya datar.

Tanpa di komando, seluruh anggota gank Kyuubi saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, mereka tidak berani mengusik Naruto, termasuk pemuda berambut merah bata bertato 'Ai' di dahi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Beberapa menatap anggota Kyuubi dengan tatapan heran, termasuk Sasuke dan Neji.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal 30 bulan Juli ?" tanya Neji kepada salah seorang anggota Kyuubi, Tenten.

Tenten menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali memperhatikan bukunya. "Hari ini sepuluh tahun kematian ibu dan adik perempuan Naruto-taichou. Jangan menanyainya, ia sedang tidak mood sekarang."

Neji mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Walau Sasuke terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi Neji tahu bahwa Sasuke mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka.

Lalu, Neji teringat suatu hal.

"Oy, Uzumaki !" panggilnya. Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hinata-hime bilang, ia ingin bertemu denganmu sepulan sekolah di atap !"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menatap langit biru pagi itu.

"Ck, dasar usuratonkachi." Desah Sasuke, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Neji yang tersenyum kecil.

.

Sepanjang hari, kelas sepi tanpa ada pertengkaran dan adu mulut antara kedua musuh bebuyutan, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepanjang istirahat pun, Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menolak makanan yang disodorkan Gaara. Itu membuat guru-guru yang mengajar menjadi heran, walau mereka lega juga dengan adanya kedamaian yang langka itu.

"Jadi, ada yang tahu Naruto kenapa ?" tanya Anko-sensei pada pelajaran terakhir kepada beberapa murid.

Chouji angkat bicara. "Hari ini sepuluh tahun kematian ibu dan adik perempuan Naruto-taichou, sensei."

Anko mengangguk, lalu kembali mengajar walau dirinya sekali-kali menatap muridnya dengan pandangan sedih dan kasihan.

Rupanya, bukan Anko-sensei saja yang memperhatikan Naruto, tapi sosok berambut raven juga memperhatikan rivalnya itu lekat-lekat. Ia merasa kesal melihat mata yang dulunya senantiasa cerah menjadi redup. Neji yang melihat pandangan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tertarik padanya." Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan.

"Ha ?" tanya Sasuke heran. Pandangannya beralih kepada Neji yang menatapnya lurus.

".Pada Naruto."

"Apa ? Kau sudah gila ?" Sasuke menatap sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Kau, menyukainya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matamu yang sering menatapnya diam – diam."

Sasuke memandang Neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia ? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tertarik pada rivalnya yang bodoh dan menyebalkan ?

Sasuke menggeleng. Tentu tidak ! Ia masih normal !

Neji mendesah melihat tanggapan temannya itu. "Yah, lagipula berita yang dibawa Hinata-hime akan membuatnya benar-benar terkejut." Katanya pelan.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau lihat saja besok. Beritanya pasti heboh." Neji berkata suram.

Sebelum Sasuke bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Anko-sensei sudah berjalan keluar duluan, diikuti beberapa murid yang memang sudah berniat pulang dari tadi.

Naruto membenahi barangnya lambat – lambat, lalu ia beranjak keluar dengan langkah pelan. Tidak heboh seperti biasa.

Setelah Naruto sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan, Kiba menyelutuk, "Ada yang ingin menemaninya ke makam ?"

Seluruh anggota Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu di tempat biasa. Sebarkan kepada anggota lainnya. Kita tunggu Naruto setelah menyelesaikan urusannya." Komando Gaara, diikuti anggukan dari semua.

Shikamaru mendecak kagum, "Wah, kekompakkan yang bagus !"

"Sayang, saat bertarung tidak di pakai." Karin melanjuti perkataan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, kami sedang tidak ingin mencari ribut. Naruto dan aku sedang ada masalah sampai besok." Gaara berkata dingin.

"Oh, jadi kalian takut tanpa 'taichou' kalian ?" kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Berisik, Uchiha. Kalau kami sedang tidak mood, ya sudah diam ! Cari saja lawan lainnya ! Atau kau ingin merasakan balasan kami lagi ?" kata Matsuri dingin. Salah satu dari gadis Kyuubi yang tidak terpengaruh pesona Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Neji mencengkram pundak Sasuke. "Sudahlah Sas, setelah ini Uzumaki mendapat berita buruk. Kasihan mereka." Bisiknya pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, di atap...

Krieet...

Pintu atap terbuka dengan pelan, tanpa suara. Muncullah Naruto yang mencari sosok yang di cintainya itu. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang melihat kearah lapangan dibawah.

"Sudah lama menunggu ?"

Hinata berbalik mendengar suara lembut Naruto. Matanya memerah dan sembab.

Naruto terkejut melihat keadaan kekashinya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik itu. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat dan mengusap bekar air mata di pipi yang merekah memerah.

Hinata hanya menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati kehangatan dan kelembutan pemuda itu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

"Maaf.. Maaf..." bisiknya sambil menahan air mata.

Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan ?" tanyanya panik, mencoba mencari luka yang diderita gadis itu.

Hinata hanya menggeleng, lalu perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ada kesedihan yang sangat di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana..." Ia berhenti untuk mencoba menahan emosinya, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas seluruh perhatian Naruto-kun, sebelum dan selama kita bersama... Aku juga ingin minta maaf kalau aku pernah menyakiti Naruto-kun..." Naruto hanya bisa mengusap perlahan pipi Hinata yang mulai basah kembali.

"... Aku ingin kita putus."

Tangan Naruto terhenti seketika setelah mendengar penuturan itu.

"A-apa ? Apa katamu tadi ?" tanyanya gagap. Ia yakin ia sudah salah dengar. Tadi Hinata bilang apa ? Putus ?

"Maafkan aku... Maaf..." isak Hinata, air matanya tumpah tanpa bisa ia cegah. Emosinya meluap sekarang.

Naruto, yang shock, langsung memeluk Hinata lalu mengusap perlahan rambut lavendernya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Hinata juga perasaannya sendiri.

"Mengapa ?" bisik Naruto pelan.

"Aku... aku ditunangkan oleh otou-san, dan aku tidak bisa menolak... aku mencintai Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah otou-san dan para tetua... Aku-aku tidak bisa mencegahnya... Maafkan aku..." kata Hinata pelan sambil terisak di bahu Naruto.

Naruto mencerna seluruh perkataan Hinata. Bukan, itu bukan salah Hinata. Itu salah para tetua, para orangtuanya, yang sudah seenaknya...

"Bukan, bukan salahmu, Hinata. Bukan salahmu, sayang..." bisik Naruto menenangkan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus menangis. Perlahan, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap gadis yang ia cintai itu. Di tatapnya wajah itu lekat-lekat.

"So, this is the last ?" tanya Naruto lirih. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"May I kiss you for the last time ?" tanyanya tak kalah lirih. Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menunduk, lalu mencium bibir mungil yang memerah, basah dan bergetar itu. Hinata hanya menutup matanya dan merasakan ciuman itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ciuman yang lembut, menandakan suatu perpisahan...

Setelah sekian menit, Naruto melepas ciumannya. Mereka masih saling memeluk. Dengan lembut, diusapnya kepala Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Mereka saling melepas pelukan. "Sayonara, love.." kata mereka bersamaan, walau tangan mereka masih bertaut.

Perlahan, Naruto melepaskan tangannya. Lalu, ia beranjak menuju pintu atap.

"Ah, Hinata !" serunya sebelum membuka pintu, lalu berbalik. _Tanpa –chan, _batin Naruto dan Hinata getir.

"Ya ?"

"Mau ke makam ? Sepertinya anggota yang lain sedang menungguk kita di markas. Sekarang 'kan hari 'itu' !"

Hinata merutuki dirinya dalam hati, mengapa ia memilih hari ini sebagai hari ia meminta berpisah. Hari ini 'kan hari tersedih dalam hidup Naruto !

"Nah, Ayo !"

.

"Arigatou minna..." kata Naruto di sebuah kedai yang sudah menjadi base-camp mereka, kedai Ichiraku. Di tempat itu hanya ada anggota Kyuubi dan beberapa pegawai yang sudah mengenal baik mereka.

"Jangan sungkan, taichou. Ini memang sudah jadi tugas kami 'kan ?" kata Kiba diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

Tadi, sepulang sekolah saat mereka berkumpul di markas ( gedung tua di belakang sekolah ) sudah di putuskan yang ikut adalah Gaara, sebagai fukataichou, Kiba, Tenten, Chouji, dan Matsuri. Hinata tidak ikut karena ada les, padahal kalau berkaitan dengan Naruto, sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga itu pasti ikut. Naruto hanya menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temannya itu dengan diam.

"Wah, wah, jadi ini tempat kalian kumpul ?"

Suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar dari pintu. Mereka berenam langsung menoleh dan mendapati rival mereka ada di ambang pintu. Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"Cih, Uchiha. Mau apa kau disini ?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Wah wah, cepat sekali pulihnya. Padahal baru saja mendapa berita buruk. " ejek Neji.

Naruto membeku di tempat.

"Berita apa ?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Oh itu, berita-"

"DIAM !"

Teriakan dari Naruto membuat seisi kedai langsung sunyi.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu ?" sambung Neji.

Naruto masih membeku sampai...

"Heh kau Naruto-sama !" seseorang masuk menerobos, mendorong Sasuke sampai hampir jatuh kalau tidak di tahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Apa mau-"

"Diam, Uchiha !" bentak Naruto. "Mau apa kau kesini lagi, Pein ?" tanyanya datar dan dingin kepada sosok yang baru saja masuk. Sosok yang memakai jubah hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Kupikir, kau sudah mendapat e-mail dari kami mengenai permohonan itu." Katanya datar.

"Che, kupikir apa. Kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari kami. Dan aku tidak berubah. Jawabannya tetap tidak." Kata Naruto tegas. Semua yang ada di sana menatap dua orang itu dengan pandangan heran, kecuali Gaara yang sudah mengetahui beberapa.

CKLEK !

Dengan cepat, orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dan menodongkannya kearah Sasuke. Yang ada disana terkejut kecuali Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengeluarkan senjata yang sama dan menodongkannya tepat ke kepala Pein.

"Sudah kubilang, keputusanku MUTLAK dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya dengan cara apapun. Kau berulah, kujamin hidupmu akan selesai dengan tanganku dan organisasimu tidak akan berjalan aman lagi. Beruntung rahasiamu ada di tangan kami, jadi kau masih bisa beroperasi. Tapi, sekali kau menyentuh orang di sekitarku, hal itu tidak berlaku lagi. Paham ?" kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam di susul sebuah tembakan yang menyerempet bahu kanan Pein.

"Urgh, Sialan kau Namika-"

DOR !

Sebuah tembakan telak hamper menyerempet kepala Pein andai saja ia tidak menunduk.

"Sudah kubilang, JANGAN PAKAI NAMA ITU ! Sekarang, keluar atau ancamanku akan kulaksanakan di depan mereka !" kata Naruto, hawa mengintimidasinya sangat terasa di ruangan itu.

"Che !" Pein meludah di dekat kaki Naruto dan lalu beranjak keluar.

"Bagus. Gaara, mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa mereka mulai berulah ?" tanya Naruto kearah Gaara. Nada suaranya sudah biasa lagi.

"Maaf, Nar. Keberadaan mereka yang sering berpindah-pindah membuat susah." Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Che, lembur lagi. Kalau begitu, kalian semua silahkan pulang. Ingat, kalian bocorkan hal ini ke sekolah dan luar, aku pastikan hidup kalian tidak akan tenang. Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian sendiri." ancam Naruto diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Heh, mengapa kau menyur-"

"Kau protes, kau akan habis sekarang, teme. Tidak peduli apa kata surat wasiat dari mendiang ibu." Kata Naruto mengancam. Sasuke otomatis diam.

"Oke, kalian semua silahkan pulang !"

"Bagaimana denganmu, taichou ?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Kiba. Kau lihat dia 'kan ? Kalau mereka muncul, aku tidak akan segan membuat hidup mereka sengasar. Jadi, arigatou nee, kalian mau ikut menemaniku ke makam," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyum sedih.

Anggota Kyuubi langsung keluar dan pulang. Sementara Sasuke dan Neji masih berniat di sana dan Shikamaru menyelesaikan keperluan dengan pemilik kedai. Urusan bisnis.

"Kau masih disini, teme ?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan isi surat wasiat mendiang ibuku ?" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Kau akan mengetahuinya Sabtu nanti. Nah, Neji, antarkan si teme ini sampai rumah, pastikan ia tidak shock setelah ditodong senjata seperti itu," Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Neji tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke cemberut mendengar penuturan rivalnya itu.

"Oke, Naruto. Aku benar-benar minta maaf mengenai perihal Hinata-hime. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak perintah dari Paman Hiashi."

"Sudahlah, Neji. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah, selama denganku ia terlalu bebas sehingga ia sering di marahi Hiashi-sama." 

Neji tersenyum, lalu menyeret Sasuke keluar ruangan itu segera setelah Shikamaru selesai urusan dengan Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai.

Setelah mobil Neji menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Semoga, kau tidak menolak, teme.."

.

Sisa minggu itu dihabiskan oleh kedua belah pihak dengan damai ( hanya Kyuubi dan orang sekitar, karena Sharingan sedang ada masalah dengan kota sebelah ). Hari-hari benar-benar sunyi karena Naruto si pembuat ulah sedang dalam masa tenangnya, atau masa sedihnya.

Setelah insiden putusnya ia dengan Hinata, berita tentang pertunangannya tersebar di koran-koran. Jelas ada beritanya, Hinata adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yang mempunyai perusahaan besar dengan anak cabang di mana-mana. Mana mungkin para wartawan menyianyiakan berita besar ini.

Hari itu, Kiba mendobrak meja Naruto dan menanyakan kebenaran berita itu, yang hanya bisa di balas anggukan pelan dari Naruto. Mereka bertengkar dan berteriak - teriak di kelas dan mengganggu pagi yang tenang. Pertengkaran baru saja akan memanas kalau Naruto tidak meneteskan air mata, pertanda ia benar-benar sedih.

Tentu saja semua siswa di kelas shock. Uzumaki Naruto, ketua gank terkenal yang menguasai beberapa tempat, yang namanya sudah benar-benar terkenal sampai ke kota-kota sekitar, menangis ! Kiba langsung berhenti dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Sudahlah Kiba, _I can't hold her anymore, I'm not the right person for her. Let her find her true love and do what she must do for her family. Whit me, She only be no one." _Semua yang ada di sana terpana mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, sampai Kakashi-sensei yang waktu itu masuk untuk melerai menjadi terdiam.

Di tempat duduk depan, Sasuke selama dua hari itu belajar dengan tidak nyaman. mencemaskan rivalnya. Hal yang tidak terjadi bagi Uchiha dan tidak ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun ( mungkin Neji tahu, intuisinya peka banget ).

Tapi, hal itu terlupakan segera saat hari Sabtu tiba. Sasuke teringat akan pembacaan surat wasiat ibunya yang akan di bacakan hari ini karena rupanya menunggu Sasuke berumur 17 tahun.

Sabtu, saat hari ekstrakulikuler, di lapangan latihan basket selesai setengah jam lebih awal, karena kapten mereka, Suigetsu, ada acara a.k.a kencan dengan Karin. Tapi, karena ia disuruh ke sana pukul sebelas dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah sebelas, sedangkan kantor pamannya berada di pusat kota, Sasuke segera membenahi peralatannya dan berganti baju.

Bersamaan ia masuk ke ruang ganti, masuklah Naruto yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto sudah mengganti seragam olahraganya menjadi pakaian semi-formal. Kaos biru gelap dengan sweater putih, jeans biru gelap dan sepatu crocs hitam baru, Naruto melewati tempat Sasuke dengan cepat dan keluar pintu dengan tergesa. Sasuke hanya tercengang melihatnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke mencoba melenyapkan bayangan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Tidak, ia harus fokus kepada apapun yang mendiang ibunya tulis untuknya.

Saat ia keluar dan melangkah menuju lapangan parkir, dilihatnya beberapa anggota Kyuubi sedang duduk di kap mobil Kiba. Karena motor Sasuke di sebelah mobil itu, ia bisa mendengan percakapan yang diucapkan Kiba, Shino, Tenten dan Matsuri.

"Kenapa taichou kelihatan tergesa seperti itu ya ?" tanya Kiba.

"Mungkin ia janjian bertemu Ren di Shibuya. Kalau taichou telat 'kan Ren marahnya seram banget. Ingat gak Shibuya sampai agak hancur karena taichou telat 3 menit ?" jawab Matsuri cuek. Ia masih sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ren sedang ada urusan di bagian selatan Jepang. Taichou sendiri yang mengutusnya, ingat ? Ia baru kembali minggu depan." Bantah Tenten.

"Begitu ? Ah, mungkin ia ada urusan dengan beberapa-"

"Ssst !" tiga orang berkata serempak kearah Kiba dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang mendengar setiap percakapan mereka, walau Sasuke sih cuek-cuek saja. Dengan cepat, ia melesat menuju kantor pamannya yang ada di pusat kota itu.

Selama perjalanan, karena ini akhir pekan, jalanan macet dan Sasuke terpaksa mencari beberapa jalan pintas. Ia mengebut karena takut terlambat. Tapi, beruntung ia sampai di tempat sebelas kurang lima menit. Mepet lah sedikit.

Di parkiran, ia melihat motor berwarna merah yang sepertinya ia kenal. Tapi, karena sedang tergesa, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pemilik motor itu ada di dekatnya dan mengawasinya...

.

"Oke, aku tidak telat paman !"

"Kau datang tiga menit sebelum acara itu telat namanya !"

"Tapi setidaknya tidak lewat dari pukul sebelas !"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Jadi ?"

"Jadi apa ?"

"Memang aku ke sini untuk apa ! Katanya kau akan membacakan surat wasiat okaa-san !"

Adu mulut antara Sasuke dan pamannya, Obito berlangsung di gedung bertingkat lima belas itu di ruangan mewah milik si pengacara terkenal itu. Sasuke duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan, sementara Obito sibuk mengambil beberapa berkas di mejanya.

"Oke, Sasuke. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku luruskan dulu."

Sasuke diam dan mendengarkan.

"Keluargamu, seperti yang kau tahu, mempunyai perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Itachi. Sebelumnya, perusahaan itu punya mendiang ayahmu, yang saat meninggal di wariskan kepada ibumu. Saat ibumu wafat, tepat Itachi berumur 18 tahun, sehingga dialah yang memeggang perusahaan. Lalu, karena kau sudah 17 tahun, ibumu memberimu setengah saham perusahaan, dan sebuah apartemen.

"Lalu, yang kau tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya keluargamu sedang diincar oleh organisasi berbahaya di dunia hitam. Entah siapa yang mereka incar, tapi yang terpenting nyawamu dan Itachi dalam bahaya. Kalau nyawa Itachi sudah dilindungi oleh orang yang terpercaya, lain lagi dengan kau. Karena kau sudah dewasa, sudah 17 tahun, tercatat dan terhukum, organisasi itu mulai bergerak mengincarmu."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan, walau dalam hati ia terkejut setengah mati. Ia ? Diincar ?

"Jadi ?"

"Ayah dan Ibumu mempunyai sahabat yang anaknya merupakan pembunuh bayaran terlatih, _bodyguard_ yang setia dan hebat. Dan lagi, ia seumuran denganmu. Jadi, kalau ia berada di dekatmu, ia bisa melindungimu. Tapi, orangtuamu ingin agar 'status'mu dan dia jelas dan 'status' itu membuatnya bebas dekat denganmu. Jadi, di surat wasiat ibumu, yang merupakan titah dari ayahmu, ia ingin menikahkanmu dan anak sahabatnya itu."

Tunggu. Apa tadi yang terakhir ?

"APA ? Aku ? Nikah ! Hoy paman, umurku baru 17 tahun !" teriak Sasuke.

Obito dengan cepat menutup telinganya.

"Kalau kau menolak, tidak ada jaminan kau bisa selamat. Karena, menurut surat wasiat, orang yang mengincarmu adalah orang yang hebat, bekerja dengan rapih. Sedangkan putra sahabatnya itu, juga orang yang bekerja dengan rapih, tanpa jejak, dan profesional. Jadi, iya atau tidak ?"

Sasuke berfikir. Menikah dengan putra sahabat orangtuanya ? Tunggu tadi ? "Putra ? AKU BUKAN GAY paman !" teriak Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Obito harus menutup telinganya.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau wanita pasti lebih lemah lagi. Jadi, kau setuju atau tidak ?"

Sasuke berfikir. Untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia harus menikah ? "Kenapa tidak benar-benar sewa bodyguard saja ?"

"Karena, mereka adalah orang yang bisa membeli orang. Jadi, menyewa sembarang bodyguard malah bisa membuat kau terjerumus. Jadi, terima atau tidak ? Lalu, di surat juga tertulis kau baru bisa menikmati harta warisan setelah bersedia menikah."

Sasuke mengerang. Itu sih, apa boleh buat. "Oke, aku setuju."

Obito tersenyum. Akhirnya, batinnya. Ia tidak perlu menyewa orang untuk jaga-jaga mengawasi Sasuke lagi. Orang itu sudah ditemuinya dan ia benar-benar terlatih. Juga sifatnya bisa menenangkan Sasuke.

"Woy paman, siapa orangnya ?"

Obito tersadar dari pikirannya. "Oh ya, kau silahkan masuk !"

Pintu di sebelah rak buku terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat dikenal bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jadi, kau menerimanya ?"

" KAU !"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

TBC

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jadi, gimana fictnya ?

Maaf ya, kalau alasan pernikahan itu agak dipaksakan... hehehe...

Soalnya, entah mengapa otakku itu dipenuhi dengan fict romance/crime, romance dan crime, itu ituu saja terus menerus ! Aaargh !

Hehe... jadi tinggalkan diriku yang gila ini...

Mind to Review ?

Review please !

Sampai bertemu di chapter 2 !


	2. Just The Beginning

"_Woy paman, siapa orangnya ?"_

_Obito tersadar dari pikirannya. "Oh ya, kau silahkan masuk !" _

_Pintu di sebelah rak buku terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok yang __sangat__ dikenal bungsu Uchiha itu._

"_Jadi, kau menerimanya ?"_

" _KAU !"_

.

Disclaimer : Semua ini punyanya Kang Kishimoto sekeras apapun Natsu mencoba untuk memperebutkannya

Rate : T

Genre : Romace dan ada sedikit Crime, hihihi

Summary : Sasuke bersedia menikah dengan Naruto, dan Naruto tidak bisa menolak karena itu titah dari ayahnya. Bagaimana kisah dua musuh yang mau tidak mau dipaksa bersatu itu?

WARNING : OOC, OC alias Rei! AU, YAOI

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

But…

ENJOY!

.

Chapter 2 – Just the Beginning

.

"Ck, aku benar-benar sial."

"Berhentilah mengeluh, teme. Bukan kau saja tau yang merasa seperti itu, tahu !"

Seminggu telah berlalu tepat setelah mereka mengunjungi kantor pemerintahan, membuat surat yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang tertentu, untuk menjadi sepasang suami-is-eh suami-suami. Sesuai perintah dari Obito dan wali Naruto, Iruka, mereka akhirnya tinggal bersama demi keamanan. Setelah perdebatan – dan pertengkaran yang membuat setengah ruang keluarga hancur – mereka tinggal di apartemen yang telah diwariskan Mikoto kepada Sasuke. Dengan fasilitas satu kamar –tempat yang diperdebatkan Naruto dan Sasuke– kamar kedua diubah menjadi ruang baca juga tempat persembunyian senjata Naruto, yang entah bagaimana, disetujui pemerintah untuk dipunyai dan dipakai.

Sekarang, pada akhir pekan yang tumben sunyi di apartemen UchihaUzumaki itu, Naruto sedang mengerjakan tetek bengek perusahaan yang rupanya harus selesai sebelum makan siang, padahal sudah pukul 10.30. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang tadi malam sibuk berdebat dengan suaminya lalu melakukan aksi ngambek sehingga lupa untuk mengevaluasi dokumen yang baru diberikan Gaara kemarin.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk, mengingat tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS dan ia juga telah diberi beberapa anak perusahaan oleh mendingan ayah dan ibunya.

Aneh memang, mengingat musuh bebuyutan itu bisa tenang dalam satu ruangan yang sama selama beberapa jam, padahal di dalam kelas mereka biasa adu mulut, tak jarang memulai perkelahian. Tapi, sepertinya ada kesepakatan tidak terucap bahwa mereka berdua tidak mengusik kegiatan satu sama lain sekarang.

Sasuke yang sedang menulis halaman terakhir itu mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian di kantor pamannya itu...

**Flasback **

"_Kutanya kau, setuju atau tidak, teme ?"_

"_Jadi, yang harus kunikahi itu kau ?"_

"_Menurut surat wasiat, ya."_

"_Memang kau tidak bisa menolak ?" tanya Sasuke geram._

_Naruto menggeleng. "Ini misi yang ditunjukkan kedua orangtuamu untukku. Aku tidak bisa menolak ataupun protes, karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Terserah kau ingin menolak atau tidak, tapi kurasa pamanmu akan kesusahan mencari _bodyguard _handal lainnya yang bisa dipercaya." Katanya datar dan dingin._

_Sasuke terenyak di sofanya. "Kalau aku menolak, bagaimana ?"_

_Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon yang sangat, dan mata dengan penuh kesedihan dan penderitaan. Sasuke terkejut melihatnya._

"_Kau sudah menyetujuinya, sepupu. Mau tidak mau, kau harus menerimanya." Kata Obito menambahi. _

_Sasuke memandang keduanya dengan pandangan gusar. "Tapi, setelah 'misi' ini selesai, bisa cerai 'kan?"_

"_Tentu__!" sambar Naruto cepat. "Sampai orang yang ada di balik semua ini dan organisasi mereka terungkap, kau terikat denganku. Setelahnya, kau bebas."_

_Sasuke mendesah lega. Setidaknya, ia bisa bertahan untuk beberapa waktu._

"_Oke kalau kalian berdua setuju. Aku akan mengurusi seluruh surat-suratnya. Pastikan tidak ada orang yang tahu, setidaknya orang yang bisa membahayakan hidup Sasuke. Datang lagi lusa, dan kita bisa mengurus semuanya!"_

_Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum Obito memanggil, "Naruto!"_

_Naruto, yang sudah mencapai pintu, berbalik dan menatap Obito heran. Sedangkan Sasuke yang penasaran ikut berbalik._

"_Aku tahu kau adalah _bodyguard _pemerintah terbaik dan terpercaya. Tapi bagaimana dengan senjatamu? Kapan saja bisa di pakainya? Berapa banyak?"_

_Naruto tersenyum ringan, "Senjata apa saja, kapanpun, berapapun." lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Obito yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _

**End of Flashback**

Suara laptop ditutup keras, kursi yang terbanting dan makian dari Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menatap suaminya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto terlihat seperti menimbang-nimang sesuatu, lalu kemudian ia mendesah. "Ganti bajulah, ikut aku. Aku ada janji dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri." Katanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu segera memasuki kamarnya dan berganti, walau dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto.

Dengan cepat ia menuju ruang keluarga. Bukannya sesosok berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru langit yang menunggunya, melainkan sosok berambut merah dan bermata abu-abu yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian formal- kemeja putih, jas hitam dan celana hitam panjang- yang tidak dikenal Sasuke.

"Siapa kau ?"

"Ck, dasar Teme bodoh. Ini aku, Naruto! Memang siapa lagi, hah?" jawab Naruto agak kasar dan kesal, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun.

"Kau… beda." Ups ! Perkataan yang diluar pemikiran akal sehatnya!

Naruto tersenyum tipis, hampir tidak terlihat. "Thanks. Nah, ayo! Nanti kita terlambat!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan melesat, sementara Sasuke sendiri mengerem mendadak, berhenti untuk menutup pintu dengan diiringi pelototan dari Naruto karena menurutnya itu 'sangat lama', 'buang – buang waktu' atau apalah.

Dengan tidak sabar, Naruto menarik ::baca : menyeret:: Sasuke turun dengan tangga, karena kebetulan mereka tinggal di lantai 3 sehingga tidak terlalu capek turunnya ( apartemennya 10 lantai soalnya, shishishi ) karena, sekali lagi, alasan Naruto adalah menunggu lift sama dengan 'lama', 'lelet', atau apalah kosakata lainnya yang menandakan 'tidak cepat'.

"Sebenarnya, ada urusan apa sih sehingga kau berpakaian seperti itu dan terlihat terburu-buru?" tanya Sasuke keheranan saat mereka sudah sampai di luar apartemen dan Naruto sedang celangak – celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu – atau seseorang.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di mobil nanti. Nah, itu Gaara! Ayo!" seru Naruto dan sekali lagi ia menyeret Sasuke yang kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Tapi, yang jelas baginya adalah mereka tidak akan pergi berdua saja, tapi mereka akan pergi dengan Sabaku, dan mendengar namanya di sebut Naruto, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal.

Di sisi barat dari arah mereka, terparkir sebuah _limousine _dengan Gaara yang berdecak kesal di sisi mobilnya.

Ketika mereka mendekat, Sasuke sudah mendapat firasat akan ada dampratan dari sahabat suaminya itu…

"Dari mana saja sih kau? Lama sekali tau!"

… dan ia benar.

"Hehehe… maaf yaa Gaara.." ujar Naruto hanya cengengesan, sedangkan Sasuke mendesah kesal.

Pandangan Gaara beralih kearah Sasuke, dan pandangannya menjadi tidak suka. "Untuk apa suamimu berada di sini ?" katanya sedikit mencela.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan pada tangan Sasuke, yang tanpa ia sadari, terus ia genggam sedari tadi.

"Um.. karena kalau aku meninggalkannya sendiri, ada yang masuk?" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Ha~h, ya sudah, terserah kau saja." desah Gaara, lalu beranjak ke pintu depan mobil mewah itu.

"Ayo teme, masuk!" dorong Naruto kearah pintu belakang yang sudah terbuka, mendorong Sasuke yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Iya iya, sabar dobe," kata Sasuke kesal karena didorong, lalu ia dengan cepat masuk kedalam, disusul Naruot lalu menutup pintu.

"Sudah masuk semua?" tanya Gaara tidak sabar dari depan.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

Mobil mewah itu melaju melewati berbagai gedung-gedung tinggi. Lagu klasik terdengar, mengalun pelan dari depan. Gaara sibuk dengan handphonenya, Naruto sedang termenung keluar, sedangkan Sasuke menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan tanya.

"Ah, teme," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sosok disebelahnya. Sasuke mengangguk, "Apa?"

"Saat di tempat 'itu', jangan memanggilku dengan nama 'Uzumaki'. Panggil aku 'Namikaze', mengerti?"

"Hn,"

"Teme~, jawab yang benar!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, dobe." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Nah, begitu dong!"

"Tunggu," Gaara menginterupsi, "Kau sudah menceritakannya, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng perlahan, "Belum."

"Kau tahu 'kan, kau harus segera memberitahukannya ?" tanya Gaara tajam, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk muram.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Maksudku adalah, Naruto harus menceritakan beberapa keadaannya kepadamu," jawab Gaara datar.

"Begitu ?" Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya. "Lalu, mobil ini punyamu ?"

"Ya, tapi yang menyimpannya Gaara. Keluarga Sabaku sudah lama membantuku saat... yah sebut saja saat-saat terburukku, dan mereka membantuku. Sebagai balas budi, aku memberikan beberapa persen saham keluargaku –well, walau otou-san masih hidup, karena umurku sudah 17 tahun, maka aku secara sah mendapat 50% sahamnya-, dan beberapa barang lainnya. Tapi, sudah kubilang ini masih belum cukup, Gaara," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara yang duduk di depan, menatapnya tajam, "Sudah kubilang, terima saja rumahku!"

Gaara menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Itu rumah turun temurun keluarga Namikaz ! Kami tidak mungkin menerimanya!"

"Yah, tapi..."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Naruto."

"Tapi kan, hanya membuang-buang lahan. Otou-san mana sudi kembali ke rumah itu," gumam Naruto.

Sasuke, yang mendengar hal itu, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah..."

"Kita sudah sampai."

Naruto tertolong dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan lobi gedung tinggi, dengan nama 'Namikaze Co'

"Nah, Sas, kita sudah sampai. Jangan lupa untuk memanggilku dengan 'Namikaze-san', panggilan untukku dari semua orang. Jangan melepas topimu ya. Ingat statusmu siapa !" kata Naruto, lalu membuka pintu.

Sasuke pun bersiap untuk keluar, sebelum tangannya ditahan Naruto sehingga ia terjatuh ke dalam. Dengan cepat, Naruto mencium pipinya lalu segera beranjak keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu.

"Apa-apaan dia?"

.

"Teme, maaf ya lama," kata Naruto begitu ia sampai di ruang tunggu, sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Hn"

"Marah?"

"Hn" _Siapa sih yang tidak marah kalau di suruh nunggu selama tiga jam? Untung gua bawa handphone, _batin Sasuke kesal.

"Habis ini kutraktir deh, janji. Tapi, temenin ya?" pinta Naruto.

Baru sekarang Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone yang ia bawa, "Kemana?"

"Bertemu otou-san dan nee-chan," kata Naruto suram.

Sasuke terdiam. Walaupun ia merupakan musuhnya, tetap saja gosip-gosip terdengar dimana-mana, dan Sasuke susah sekali mengabaikannya –mengingat salah satu anggotanya adalah Karin- bahwa Naruto, kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu, diusir dari rumah oleh ayahnya dan di benci oleh kakaknya.

"Baiklah," jujur, ia penasaran dengan muka mertuanya. Ia ingin tahu rupa orang yang katanya mengusir Naruto itu.

"Arigatou, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, senyum getir. "Kator otou-san ada di lantai paling atas, ayo!" katanya sambil menarik Sasuke berdiri. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak sendiri sekarang.

Sasuke membiarkan saja saat Naruto mencengkram lengannya saat lift bergerak naik. Begitu juga saat cengkraman itu makin erat saat mereka keluar dari lift. Yah, mungkin Naruto memang takut menghadapi ayahnya.

DUK!

Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke yang memang daritadi di tempel terus menerus oleh Naruo menabrak sesosok didepannya, membuatnya terhuyung.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum sosok itu terjengkal jatuh kebealakang.

"Maafkan saya, nona" kata Sasuke sesaat setelah sosok yang ternyata ia ketahui sebagai wanita muda itu berdiri di hapadan mereka.

Setelah sosok itu menaikkan wajahnya, Sasuke terkejut melihat wanita muda itu sebagai sosok yang sangat mirip akan suaminya. Naruto, yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke, terkejut melihat sosok di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Deidara-nee…" sapa Naruto dari belakang, mencoba agar suaranya terdengar tidak bergetar.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ternyata, wanita di depannya adalah kakak iparnya ! Pantas saja, tadi ia merasa seperti melihat Naruto, tapi dengan versi cewek dan lebih dewasa, serta warna matanya yang abu-abu.

"Huh, masih di sini kau rupanya" decak Deidara kesal. Perkataan yang membuat Naruto seketika membeku.

"Kupikir, kau sudah benar-benar diusir oleh otou-san dan tidak dilibatkan dalam urusan seperti ini." Lanjut Deidara seakan-akan ia tidak memperhatikan mimik muka Naruto yang sudah memucat mendengarnya, "Oh ya, aku ingat. Kalau otou-san mengusirmu, siapa yang mengurus para berandalan di bebagai tempat di seantaro Jepang? Dan oh, mengurusi anak perusahaan yang hampir jatoh itu ya?" katanya dengan tawa mengejek.

Muka Naruto makin pucat mendengarnya. Lalu, perhatian Deidara ditarik oleh kehadiran Sasuke di sebelah Naruto. Ia mendesah kecil.

"Oh, jadi ini klien-mu kali ini? Adik Itachi-kun ya? Sabar ya, menghadapi orang seperti dia!" dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Deidara pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Ayo, masuk. Nanti otou-san menunggu." Dengan datar, Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke, lalu menariknya kearah pintu di ujung lorong. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan yang memegannya gemetar.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur'. Cengkraman di lengan Sasuke mengendur, tapi digantikan oleh genggaman erat di tangannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Naruto yang gemetar, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat, berusaha menenangkan.

TOK!

"Masuk." terdengar suara datar dari dalam, lalu perlahan Naruto membuka pintu.

"Tou-san..."

"Pak Minato!"

Sasuke tercengeng mendapati bahwa bahkan ayah dari Naruto tidak ingin dipanggil 'otou-san' oleh anaknya sendiri! Ayah macam apa dia? 

"Ada apa kau kemari, ha?" Minato bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto berusaha untuk membuat nada suaranya tidak bergetar dan tetap dingin dan kalem. "Seperti biasa, Pak. Saya ingin melaporkan keadaan di wilayah selatan dan mengenai misi saya kali ini."

"Hanya itu?" suara dingin itu terdengar lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, taruh laporan di meja, dan kau bisa pergi."

Naruto membungkuk dalam diam, lalu berjalna menuju meja untuk menaruh beberapa tumpuk laporan, lalu ia kembali membungkuk dan menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruangan.

Tepat sebelum pintu tertutup, makian dari Minato terdengar.

Di luar, Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama.

.

.

"Naruto, sudahlah."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan menangis lagi. Sudah kubilang, sebaik apapun kau bertingkah, tetap saja dia tidak akan mengakuimu!"

"Kau benar, Gaara..."

Sekarang, mereka bertiga sudah ada dalam mobil, menghibur Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Gaara sedari tadi mengatakan kata-kata yang 'cukup' kasar untuk ayah Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya menggenggam tangannya dan menggumamkan beberapa kata.

"Jadi?"

"Tempat biasa, tolong."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tidak mengerti. Tapi, lalu ia hanya diam saja memperhatikan Naruto yang melepas wig-nya, lensa kontaknya, dan jasnya, membuatnya kembali menjadi 'Naruto' dengan pakaian semi-formal.

"Tapi, mungkin Rei sudah kembali."

"Malah itu tujuanku, memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Rei."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja."

Dan Sasuke masih belum mengerti.

"Oke, Shibuya is next!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sampai di daerah Shibuya. Lalu Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara turun. Sekarang, Naruto sudah memperbolehkan Sasuke melepas topinya, dan lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju suatu cafe yang 'agak' terpencil. 'BlackCat Cafe' *author: duh, ini 'kan nama cafe di fict gua yg My Sensei! Readers: gak krearif lo!*

"Kita sudah sampai." Dan lalu, Naruto membuka pintunya. Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti hanya masuk saja...

"NARUTO!"

... dan sama sekali tidak melakukan pertahanan, sehingga ia mundur kebelakang pada saat beberapa orang menubruk Naruto.

Untung saja Gaara menahannya.

"Thanks, Sabaku."

"Hn."

Lalu, perhatian mereka teralih menuju Naruto yang dikerumuni beberapa orang.

Dan, entah mengapa, semua orang langsung menyingkir saat seseorang berambut merah dengan sedikit warna orange berjalan menuju Naruto, dan memeluknya erat.

"Ah! Naru-chan sudah besar yaa!" katanya, dengan suara manis, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Tapi tidak Sasuke. Ia merasa kesal. Mungkin... cemburu?

"Hmph... Rei... lepas... nafas..."

"Hahaha... maaf, maaf! Dan, hey Gaara! Masih tampak stoic saja, huh?" sebuah perntanyaan, atau pernyataan? Yang hanya dibalas Gaara dengan 'Hn'.

"Dan, siapa ini?" pandangan gadis itu beralih kepada Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, membuatnya meringis. "Ah, Rei! Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Namikaze Rei, sepupu jauuuhku!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat manis di kepala Naruto, berasal dari seorang Uchiha.

"Itai! Kenapa sih, Sasuke?"

"Lenganku sakit, dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk lengannya yang tadi dicengkram Naruto.

Naruto bersungut-sungut mengerti, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada seluruh cafe. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju panggung, meraih mik-nya, dan berkata, "SEMUA! Hari ini Naruto traktir! Minum sepuasnya!"

Terpaksa karena diseret Rei dan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti mereka dan ber'pesta' dengan banyak anggota gank Kyuubi, yang menerima Sasuke tanpa banyak omong karena Naruto sudah berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya.

Dan... untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya...

.

.

Tapi, sementara itu...

"Target ketemu, tuan! Uchiha Sasuke, yang sekarang dijaga oleh Black Knight!"

"Hmph, dia lagi. Baiklah, minggu depan, kita laksanakan rencana. Mengerti?"

"Baik!"

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

Untuk semua.. maaf yaaa telat banget update!

Hehehe... ampuuuun!

Terus, buat balesan review:

**Hikari Kamisa : **Tete~h :D hehehe... maklum ya teh, itu gaya bahasaku duluuu, hehehe. Sebisa mungkin, aku sekarang ngerubah, hehehe. Thanks ya teh udah review :D

**Hanaya Muchiniwa : **oke! Tenang, nanti ada adegan NaruHina kook, yang nanti bikin Sasuke modar, wkwkwk. Thank reviewnya yaa niwa ! :D

REVIEW please!

Arigatou for read my fic :D

Next :

"_Naruto! Kau ini sudah bosan hidup, bukan?"_

"_Kau tidak akan mengerti!"_

"_AKU mengerti, dobe! Karena aku merasakannya!"_


End file.
